


Daydreaming

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - school, Classroom Sex, Daydreaming, Hand Over Mouth, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenager, Wet Dream, extra credit, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Bickslow knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but honestly, it wasn’t even fair how gorgeous Mr Dreyar was. What was on his mind? Mr Dreyar wouldn't want to know.
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 18





	Daydreaming

“Since you cannot seem to pay attention to physics, how about I test you on something you clearly have on your mind far more often?”

Bickslow bit his lip and let his eyes wander over the handsome man standing before him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but honestly, it wasn’t even fair how gorgeous their teacher was. You couldn’t expect him to sit still and watch while this Adonis flaunted his muscular arms under that tight shirt.

Mr Dreyar rounded the desk, the firm gaze piercing right through Bickslow’s chest. He knew he was supposed to respond, but he had nothing to say. He already knew what came next. Mr Dreyar stopped right behind him and he shivered. He felt a hot breath against his neck. He closed his eyes. He was tense with anticipation. Mr Dreyar grabbed a hold of him.

Bickslow’s head snapped up. A giggle went through the room. Bickslow sighed and sat up properly. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head toward the wall. Mr Dreyar wasn’t so easily ignored, though. He leaned in, his warm hand still resting on Bickslow’s shoulder.

“Focus, Bickslow. It’s not break yet.”

Bickslow just grumbled a little. He hoped to hell Mr Dreyar wouldn’t notice that he was hard. This close, neither the desk nor the thick cloth of his trousers could hide it. Thankfully, Mr Dreyar left and walked back to the front of class.

Bickslow glanced toward the blackboard. Something about motion and friction. He could use some of that. Urgh. Bickslow resisted the urge to rest his head on the desk again. The last thing he wanted was for Mr Dreyar to come back to him.

It felt like forever before the bell finally rung. Bickslow hesitated for a moment, only rising out of his chair once the last two rows were clear so he would be last out the door and no one had a chance to notice his predicament. It’s not like it was his fault. He was a horny teenager. What could you expect?

Glancing down subtly while grabbing his book bag, he figured it wasn’t too bad. Who would even think to look anyway? He’d just head for the bathroom. It’s not as though this was the first time it happened. He just knew how obvious it was on many of the boys and he really didn’t want anyone to see. Especially not the girls. The kind of shit the guys talked behind another’s backs was nothing compared to the vicious rumour mill the girls had going.

“Bickslow, would you stay a moment? I want to talk to you.”

Bickslow stopped short of the door and sighed audibly. He gave Mr Dreyar a tired look over his shoulder. Really?! This guy had some shitty timing.

“Close the door”, Mr Dreyar instructed.

Doing so, Bickslow turned around and leaned against a front row desk. Mr Dreyar walked around the teacher’s desk and leaned against it in turn. He inspected Bickslow from head to toe and Bickslow felt increasingly uncomfortable. Mr Dreyar must have noticed by now. He was just playing it off. Thank fuck for that at least. Or perhaps shame that. Not that it mattered.

“You have been falling asleep in class a lot lately”, Mr Dreyar commented.

Bickslow just shrugged a little. What did Mr Dreyar expect him to say to that? Yea, he did fall asleep. Often. He was exhausted. Was he supposed to apologise or some shit? Fuck that. He wasn’t here by choice.

“Are you not getting enough sleep?”

“I don’t know”, Bickslow shrugged.

“Or am I just that boring to listen to? Even when you are awake, you are hardly attentive.”

Again, Bickslow just shrugged lightly. Mr Dreyar didn’t seriously want an answer to that, did he? He was just trying to be relatable. It was almost working, but only almost.

“What’s on your mind that doesn’t allow you to focus?”, Mr Dreyar tired.

Bickslow chuckled to himself. What if he said it? Could you imagine? That would be so out of line. Oh fuck. What he wouldn’t do to see Mr Dreyar’s reaction, though.

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Try me”, Mr Dreyar urged.

Bickslow hesitated. He didn’t want to get detention, and especially not for answering a question honestly. But he was also curious, dangerously curious. Seeing his thoughtful expression, Mr Dreyar waited patiently for him to speak up.

“I dream that you are going to fuck me for extra credit.”

Mr Dreyar’s eyes went wide in surprise. Bickslow snorted a laugh and shook his head. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t given Mr Dreyar a fair warning. If the man didn’t listen, it wasn’t beyond Bickslow to amuse himself at someone’s expense. The look on Mr Dreyar’s face was priceless. It was a shame he couldn’t take a picture of it. He chuckled. That would have been hilarious. Capturing this moment and keeping it as a memento? Perfect.

“You think that’s funny”, Mr Dreyar said.

Bickslow couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a question or a statement. He couldn’t read Mr Dreyar’s mood at all. He worried that Mr Dreyar had taken offence after all. He really didn’t want to spend all afternoon in detention.

“Hey, you asked. I’m nothing if not honest. I told you, you don’t wanna know, so don’t be offended that I answered your question”, Bickslow defended.

“I’m not offended”, Mr Dreyar said.

Bickslow eyed him for a long moment. Mr Dreyar sure didn’t seem to be okay with the thought at least. He was always strict, but now he looked downright tense. It was kinda funny to see Laxus-stone-face-Dreyar loose his cool. One shouldn’t play with fire, but it was much too tempting and Mr Dreyar practically handed him the matches and pointed at the hay.

“What then?”, Bickslow asked.

Mr Dreyar took a deep breath and shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you, hm, Bickslow?”

“You could always make my dreams come true”, Bickslow jested.

Now Mr Dreyar looked truly startled.

Bickslow stuck his tongue out and giggled. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Are you?”, Mr Dreyar asked irritably.

Bickslow did not appreciate the tone. “What’s that supposed to mean?”, he grumbled.

“I am asking if you want extra credit”, Mr Dreyar stated.

Bickslow frowned deeply. He couldn’t tell if Mr Dreyar was just being a jerk, pulling his leg as payback for the tease, or if he was serious. His carefully blank expression didn’t give anything away.

Mr Dreyar stepped up to Bickslow and placed one hand on the desk beside him, leaning in real close. Bickslow’s heart was beating way too hard in his chest. Damn. Mr Dreyar even smelled good, fresh, like lemon and the sea. Bickslow was inclined to pinch himself to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep again. Mr Dreyar had to be messing with him. Or testing him. Something. There was something going on, and it wouldn’t end well.

“What will it be?”, Mr Dreyar demanded.

“What the fuck are you on about? That’s illegal”, Bickslow said nervously.

Mr Dreyar leaned in so close that Bickslow could feel the man’s breath against his cheek. Bickslow could swear he was blushing. How embarrassing. This is exactly what Mr Dreyar wanted, wasn’t it? To embarrass him. It was payback, plain and simple.

“And who will believe you if you tell?”, Mr Dreyar whispered.

Bickslow’s eyes went wide. His cock twitched in his trousers. He licked his lips. No way this was actually happening. Mr Dreyar was so strict. He would never break the law this casually, not for a joke, for a tease. No way. Mr Dreyar took a hold of his hips and Bickslow nearly jumped out of his skin. He dropped his bag and placed his hands on Mr Dreyar’s arms instead.

“It’s up to you”, Mr Dreyar continued quietly. “Just walk away if you don’t want it.”

Bickslow swallowed hard and shook his head. Dream or not, he sure as hell wasn’t inclined to walk away. Mr Dreyar smirked and Bickslow felt like he was going to melt. He had no idea Mr Dreyar could look that sly. It was incredibly sexy.

Mr Dreyar kissed Bickslow’s cheek and then worked his way down Bickslow’s neck. Bickslow couldn’t believe it. He held on hard, feeling the soft cloth of the lilac shirt under his fingers, and the muscles underneath that. Damn Mr Dreyar was really a hunk. Had Bickslow know this would happen, he would have told Mr Dreyar about his dreams long ago!

Mr Dreyar kissed his lips and he closed his eyes. He reached up and ran his hands through the blond hair, kissing back eagerly. Mr Dreyar came even closer, trapping him against the table, pressing in on him. It became harder to breathe. One of the strong legs slipped between his and he moaned against Mr Dreyar’s lips.

“So eager”, Mr Dreyar commented amused.

Reaching for Bickslow’s belt, he unbuckled it with little effort. Bickslow clung on desperately. He was so hard now it hurt a little. Mr Dreyar tugged at his trousers and he kept his eyes firmly shut. Oh please don’t be a dream. Holy fucking shit. Be happening. Gods please.

Mr Dreyar pulled Bickslow forward and spun him around. Surprised, Bickslow stumbled a little, but Mr Dreyar held him firmly. Mr Dreyar chuckled. Placing one hand over Bickslow’s mouth, he wrapped the other around Bickslow’s cock and Bickslow gasped into his palm.

“Shh, or someone might hear”, Mr Dreyar reprimanded.

He stroked down Bickslow’s cock and Bickslow felt his legs shaking. He whined into the hand firmly keeping his mouth shut. He reached behind himself and dug his fingers into Mr Dreyar’s sides for stability. His breathing quickly grew laboured and his face was red hot. He had to look like an absolute mess. He was being manhandled right in the classroom, by no other than Mr Dreyar. Had he died and gone to heaven?

Mr Dreyar showed no mercy. He stroked firm and fast and Bickslow writhed in his hold, arching against him and huffing desperately into his hand. Mr Dreyar merely chuckled. The sound sent a shiver down Bickslow’s spine. His toes curled and he made a high pitched noise.

“Come on. Show me how much you’ve been longing for this”, Mr Dreyar encouraged.

Bickslow came, grunting at the back of his throat and shaking in Mr Dreyar’s embrace. His cum dotted the nearest table and the floor as well. Knowing the desk was where one of the school bullies sat, Bickslow huffed a tired laugh. Serves her right.

Mr Dreyar let go of him and he nearly toppled over. Catching himself against the table, Bickslow quickly rearranged his clothes. They were in the middle of school after all! Turning back to Mr Dreyar, he found the man leaning back against the teachers desk again. He seemed perfectly calm, like nothing had happened. The only tell was the obvious erection bulging his trousers.

“Lets see if you can’t focus more tomorrow, hm?”, Mr Dreyar asked calmly.


End file.
